Marching With the Flags Unfurled
by LadyPoofy
Summary: These are all of my Lord of the Rings poems put into a collection. There will be some RoTK Spoilers... beware! Please R & R!
1. Poem One 'Evenstar'

Evenstar  
Undomiel, Elvish Beauty  
Had to go to Valinor  
And refill her duty  
Fell in love  
With a mortal man  
Had to do  
What he can  
To save Middle Earth  
Right in time  
The must get rid  
Of the Nine  
She could not  
Do a thing  
But she tried to help  
Aragorn become king  
The now Independent  
Reunited Land  
Free from Sauron's  
Mighty hand  
Now Queen and married  
To the King  
That partnership  
Now will bring  
Peace to the world  
Marching with the flags unfurled  
Calling of the ovation  
Yelling out in jubilation  
"We have won the final war  
Right beside Mordor's door  
Many of our men have died  
But we did not leave their side  
Yet we still won against the lord  
Just like our lady did at Burien's ford  
The Dark lord has tasted defeat  
And now history will not repeat!  
Evil is gone, and good shall reign!  
Through the hills and through the plains!  
We will be in tales and lore,  
And good shall reign forevermore! 


	2. Disclaimer

I forgot to put before.. DISCLAIMER- No, I don't own LOTR. But. *steals Pippin* YAY!!!! *gets carried off by black suited people screaming, I want him* This goes for Evenstar and my other Poems..:D 


	3. Poem Two 'Archer'

HELLO! I'm back again for another poem, thanks to The Second Geek's  
encouragement. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
For The Second Geek's pleasure, I'm adding my poem Archer.  
Archer  
Swiftly running  
Through the trees  
Shooting arrows  
In the breeze  
Never missing  
Any beat  
Through the wood on his feet  
In the world of Middle Earth, trying to keep  
Fighting for good, like at Helm's Deep  
When his friend  
Died he did  
Feel grief,  
He is the elf  
Legolas  
Greenleaf. 


	4. Poem Three 'Hope Will Remain'

Hope Will Remain  
Darkness comes but hope will remain  
Through the light and through the rain  
Hope will stay within my heart  
Never hit by any evil dart  
Always there, never leaving  
Always fighting, always heaving  
Arrows at the opposing side  
Even if my kin as already died  
When good finally wins and evil is gone  
Then the world will have a great dawn  
And good shall reign forevermore  
Even if I must fight until death's door  
I have been fighting for a good thing  
Now the good side has a king  
The fight is won; the war ended  
Because the world could yet be mended  
Fighting for peace, fighting for hope,  
And for love; now all can cope. 


	5. Poem Four 'Last March'

Last March  
Caught, lost in the wilderness  
Two young hobbits that did miss  
Their home back in the Shire  
But one of them knew that the fire  
Of Isengard would spread  
Until all that was good was dead  
Treebeard they did meet  
And must do a mighty feat  
Whether or not to join the war  
They all went to Isengard's door  
Then Treebeard saw the trees  
Saurman made them take a leave  
He used them for industry's hand  
He had a plan to rule the land  
Treebeard saw this evil deed  
And to war he did lead  
The ents to war  
To fight for  
Their friends who died  
From Saurman who lied  
They had no part of wars in the past  
Now this march would be their last. 


	6. Poem Five 'Arwen Undomiel'

Arwen Undomiel  
By Brittany Cook  
Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar to us,  
Born in the year 241 of the Third Age.  
Her father was Elrond, her mother Celebrian,  
She grew to be very loyal and brave.  
She was known through her people to be very beautiful,  
She was compared to Luthien the Fair,  
With her blue gray eyes and the stars,  
The stars glittering in her midnight black hair.  
She met her true love in Imaldris,  
But her father said that she remain  
Over there in Rivendell,  
Until over the sea he was lain.  
She found Aragorn, her love, again  
In Lothlorien they did unite.  
They told each other they would marry  
And they kept that promise with might.  
A War for a Ring now started,  
Aragorn left for Bree,  
Under the name of Strider  
And found 4 halflings did he.  
Arwen waited in Rivendell,  
Longing for Aragorn's return.  
Ignorant she was  
But she would soon learn.  
The Ring of Power was still living,  
Never destroyed at all,  
At the Fight of the Last Alliance,  
After Sauron's fall.  
The soul of Sauron still endured,  
And he wanted his Ring,  
He ruled the land of Mordor,  
And could rule all with this little thing.  
A little hobbit, shorter than all,  
Was carrying this with care,  
He put the Ring on at Amon Sul,  
And was brought into the Nazgul's lair.  
Arwen's people heard of this news  
And one of them they did send  
To go see what had happened  
And to see if injuries they could mend.  
A hobbit was stabbed by a Ringwraith,  
One of her kin had to go save.  
When they got to her father he healed the hobbit,  
And saved the hobbit from the grave.  
She again found her love, who came with 4 companions,  
The four came all the way from the Shire.  
She gave him her Evenstar, and chose to live a mortal life.  
They had a Council, and found that the Ring had to be cast into Mount  
Doom's fire.  
Aragorn joined the Fellowship and she stayed back,  
Back in Rivendell.  
Finally the Ring was destroyed,  
And Middle-Earth was all well.  
Aragorn became King,  
They married on Midsummer's Day  
King and Queen of Gondor and Arnor,  
Now they say.  
Now two mortal souls,  
King and Queen of Gondor and Arnor.  
They had a son, Eldarion, and a few daughters,  
And he is the heir to the Throne of Gondor and many more.  
When Aragorn died, the love of her life,  
She was over three thousand years of age.  
After he was buried, she went to Lothlorien,  
And waited to die, to get rid of her rage.  
She waited there in Lothlorien,  
Heartbroken, she waited there to die.  
She finally went in peace to rejoin her true love  
And was buried in Cerin Amroth for all Eternity, and there she will lie. 


	7. Poem Six 'Gollum'

Hello! This isn't really a poem. It's a parody of a song. Yoda but Weird  
Al. these words are Weird Al's but the ideas are mine! Oh, Roxy-Thanks! I  
dunno. I just. write! LoL FRIEND!!! (don't ask inside joke)  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
I met him in a swamp down by Mordor  
where the dead come to life  
that take part in old lore  
L-O-R-E lore.  
I saw the little thing sitting there on a rock.  
I asked him his name  
and in a freaky voice he said Gollum,  
G-O-L-L Gollum  
G-G-G-G Gollum  
Well, I've been around but I ain't never seen  
a guy who looks like a Hobbit  
but he's gray and lean,  
Oh my Gollum,  
G-G-G-G Gollum.  
Well I'm not dumb but I can't understand  
how he can try to take the Ring just by raising his hand  
oh my Gollum.  
G-G-G-G Gollum.  
G-G-G-G Gollum.  
(Music Interlude)  
Well, I left home just a year before,  
and I've never ever been a hero before  
but El-ro-nd set me to the Mount'n of Doom,  
He said, "Go to Mordor where dark lord looms ."  
Well, I'm not the kind that'll argue with him  
So, I'm gonna go to that land of the dim  
with my Gollum,  
G-G-G-G Gollum  
G-G-G-G Gollum  
Gollum  
G-G-G-G Gollum  
G-G-G-G Gollum  
So I used the one,  
And let the sun,  
rise yet again,  
I stood where we were led,  
Well I won't forget what Aragorn said.  
He said "Frodo, stay away from the darker side,  
and if you start to go astray let your soul be your guide."  
Oh my Gollum,  
G-G-G-G Gollum  
"I know that Gollum's really got you annoyed.  
But, remember if you kill him then you'll be unemployed"  
Oh my Gollum,  
G-G-G-G Gollum  
Well, I heard my friends really got in a mess  
so I'm gonna have to leave Gollum, I guess.  
But I know that I'll be coming back some day  
I'll be playing this part till I'm old and grey.  
The Long-term contract I had to sign  
says I'll be making these quests till the end of time  
with my Gollum  
G-G-G-G Gollum  
G-G-G-G Gollum  
Gollum  
G-G-G-G Gollum  
G-G-G-G Gollum  
(continue to fade...) 


	8. Poem Seven 'Shieldmaiden'

Author's Note- THANKS FOR THE 3 MORE REVIEWS!!! Good humans..('nother  
inside joke don't ask)  
Leggylover3- thanks! Ok.thanks for the tip! Ok, I will!  
Maryn- Well most poem collections I've read have like millions of reviews  
and only have like, 3 poems up and I have 6 and got 3. It stresses me out  
cos my friend (not mentioning names) said that I need to write better poems  
and I'd get more reviews. THANKS!  
Mayara Estel- HI FRIEND!!!!!!! THANKS FOR FINALLY REVIEWING! (Key word-  
FINALLY! Lol) Thanks. yet I just write, I naturally rhyme.^^;; Thanks for  
the tips! Thanks! YEAH!! I WISH!!!!!!!!!! Aww yeah! P.S. I *love* your pen  
name! My new one is more original... not like Lady-Eowyn-Shieldmaiden. Too  
LoTR, not enough sugar crazed-hyped up-LoTR freak-scary person me. (Nice  
describing, eh? Lol) so now it's just my name in Elvish. IT'S ALL GOOD!  
I better stop gibbering. On to the poem. thanks for all the  
encouragement!!!  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
Shieldmaiden  
Eowyn  
Fighting along side her kin  
Fleeing Saurman's mighty hand  
Yet she wants to protect her land  
Niece of the King  
Wants to bring  
Peace to the world  
Marching with the flags unfurled  
Marching to war  
Planning to fight at Mordor's Door  
Disguised as a man  
Having a great sword hand  
Fighting with the halfling  
Does not care if pain shall bring  
Does not fear passing  
Wants to give back what we're lacking  
Almost died but brought back to life  
Finally got rid of strife  
Peace will reign forevermore  
Because of that gallant fight at Mordor's door  
Eowyn  
Good has and will always win.  
If you want to read my 5 page, hand written one please tell me. oh, and  
listen to the dancing Kirby..  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ' ') (' ') ' ') ' ') ' ') / REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	9. Poem Eight 'One Ring to Rule Them All'

A/N- Hey Rox! Thanks for reviewing.dude. That's weird. Oh, remember and  
lunch. "He said Frodo stay away from the darker side and if you start to go  
astray let your soul be you guide, oh my gollum g-g-g-g gollum!" that was  
funny. heres my hand written 5 page poem . . . . HOLY ILLUVATAR!! Anywho.  
my poem.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
One Ring to Rule Them All  
Three Rings  
Were given to the Elven Kings  
Seven were given to the lords  
Of the Dwarves  
Nine for mortal men who loomed  
And one for the dark lord who loomed  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
All who are mortal will eventually die  
And he would have all the power  
And all beyond him will cower  
Yet one could unite them all  
And he would not let Middle-Earth fall  
He did not have a crown, yet was king  
And peace he would bring  
He may wander, but is not lost,  
And will take the throne at any cost  
The blade that was broken returns  
And the immortal kind learns  
Their world, to darkness, will fall  
And death will be the doom of all  
Danger, darkness, and more  
Walking to Mordor's door  
Yet none shall live  
Life they would give  
Up for the land  
Hoping it will not be ruled by Sauron's hand  
Happiness? How could it be?  
The immortal kind is ready to leave  
The old world shall not return  
And the mortal races shall yearn  
For the way it was  
And now their cause  
Is to try  
Even if they must die  
Fighting with hope  
They will not cope  
With the evil that has come  
And they will not be done  
Fighting for their king  
Who will hopefully bring  
Peace to the world  
War-bound with the flags unfurled  
Yet one marches on  
To let the dark world have a dawn  
And to destroy it forevermore  
Is that what we are fighting for?  
Stories, recognition, and fame  
A better life they will gain  
Knowledge, understanding  
Chances were coming  
Chances to turn back  
But they chose to provide the world with what it did lack  
We are holding on to something  
And victory will ring  
The world still has good  
And everyone could  
Fall to the lord of darkness  
The others don't suspect anything less  
But at least they try  
The good side will not win by  
Weapons and war  
But by two heroes at death's door  
They can rid evil from the land  
And save it from evil's mighty hand  
Orthanc; Barad-Dur  
Both of the towers can lure  
Evil to their door  
And will try to reign forevermore  
But shall not have success  
Then the races shall spread happiness  
When the good side wins  
And darkness dims  
The stars will shine  
And all of the kinds  
The dwarves, the men, the deathless  
Will help rid the world of this mess  
The road they take is a long, lonely path  
Yet they are determined to finish their task  
They will find their way  
Their hope will light the day  
They believe  
And will not leave  
Until their task is gone  
Evil has left and they knew it all along  
The way it was has returned  
And now the others have learned  
That the mellowest race came  
They did bear evil's bane  
They would be in music and lore  
And the destroyed evil forevermore. 


End file.
